All I want for christmas is my baby
by golden promise
Summary: Lucy is 9 months pregnant and it's Christmas Eve. she really wants her baby to come before Christmas. will the baby be born before Christmas? read and find out! please R&R and tell me what you think of it NaLu all the way!


**Golden Promise here. So in this story Lucy is pregnant, with Natsu's baby **** she is at 9 months and the baby is expected any day. It's Christmas Eve and Lucy just wants to have it already. Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. All credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

Lucy sighed, frustrated as she sat up in the small bed in the guild. She had been in the guild for the past week and was starting to get irritated. Everyone was getting worried about her as they expected the baby any day. Lucy felt her baby kick and smiled as she set her hand on her swollen belly.

"You planning on coming out anytime soon little one?" she asked her baby in a soft voice. She received another small kick as in response. Lucy looked around the small room, she was set up in the small sick room they had at the guild. It was where she planned to deliver, right in the guild where all her friends and family could be there to see the new guild member.

Her head turned to the door to the room as it opened to reveal Natsu. Lucy smiled at him as he entered with a tray with food on it. Natsu walked over to her bed and set the tray down in front of her. He smiled as he reached a hand out to place on her stomach. Lucy's smile widened as she saw his face light up at the kick against his hand. Natsu glanced up at her and grinned.

"How ya feeling today Luce?" he asked her.

"Restless" Lucy admitted. "I feel like I want to get up and move" she said. Natsu nodded. He moved beside her on the bed and she leaned against him. She looked down at the tray of food and began to eat some of it. Lucy had been craving spicy pasta during her whole pregnancy but as she ate it now she felt a sick feeling grow in her stomach. Natsu must have noticed her reluctance to eat it because when she pushed it toward him he took a few bites for himself.

"Not hungry Lucy?" he asked her between bites. Lucy shook her head.

"Not really. So what's everyone up to out there?" she asked him. He thought about it for a minute before replying.

"Well, Mira seems to be baking Christmas cookies for everyone and most of the girls are helping out with that. Erza is forcing all the guys to help put up more decorations and clean the guild" he told her. Lucy laughed.

"And I suppose you got out of decoration duty because of me?" she asked him. Natsu sweat dropped.

"Erza said if I didn't stay with you she would kick my butt. Not that I'm complaining." He said.

"What about Happy?" she asked.

"He's staying with Charle and demanding to be with her until the egg hatches" Natsu chuckled. "I think Charle is getting annoyed with him though." Lucy smiled hearing about the two exceeds. Not long ago Charle had finally given in to Happy and they now had an egg together that was expected to hatch after Christmas.

Natsu finished off the pasta and set the plate on the side table.

"Hey Natsu? I really want to get up and move around. Can you help me up, I wanna go see how everyone is doing" she asked him. Natsu frowned.

"I was told you're supposed to stay in bed until the baby comes" he told her. Lucy glared.

"If I don't get out of this bed I will go insane. Help me up" she demanded. Natsu felt torn between what to do but after considering what Lucy might do if he didn't, he helped her get up. They slowly moved toward the door and Natsu helped her out into the large dining area. Lucy was instantly greeted by the smell of fresh cookies and the smell of bread baking. She took in a deep breath and continued on her way toward Erza, who was barking out orders. Lucy could see the large tree decorated in the middle of the room. Lights twinkled from it and strands leading around the room. Stockings were hug up and mistle toes were spread around the room. Erza smiled at Lucy when she noticed her. She walked over to the two and greeted them.

"Hello Lucy, shouldn't you be in bed?" Erza asked her, concerned.

"I needed out, I couldn't stand staying in there a moment longer" Lucy told her. Erza nodded.

"Try not to do too much though okay?" she asked. Lucy nodded and made her way toward the delicious smelling cookies. Mira noticed her approach and smiled.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing up and about?" she asked.

"I needed out of that room" Lucy answered. Mira nodded and motioned for her to sit down.

"Okay, how about you and Natsu be our taste testers then?" she asked. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good Mira" Lucy told her. Natsu agreed. They both sat down and tried the cookies Mira set out in front of them. They were made into many shapes; Christmas trees, bells, stars, and the Fairy Tail insignia. Each also had different colors of icing coating them. Lucy's mouth watered as she looked at them, and as she took her first bite her face lit up in satisfaction. They were really good.

"These are great Mira" Lucy told her. Mira smiled.

"Thank you, we have all been working hard to get them finished. We have another few batches to go" she said. Lucy nodded and continued eating the cookies. She glanced over at Natsu after finishing her last cookie and saw that he had already finished off his plate. He grinned at her and stood up. Lucy decided she wanted to move around again, the restlessness was coming back. She shimmied off the stool and moved to follow Natsu to where he was headed toward Erza. As she almost reached them however she got a very large glimpse of Gray in all his glory. Lucy felt her teeth clench and her hands ball into fists. She grabbed a hold of Gray by his hair and yanked him back before smacking him over the head and pushing him at the wall.

"Put some damn clothes on Gray!" she yelled at him. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing at Lucy's outburst and stared at her in surprise. Gray looked rather frightened. Some of the guild members surprised looks turned into looks of concern before turning into looks of horror. Lucy let out a shaky breath before looking down at a wet feeling trailing down her leg. She didn't have much time to figure out what was going on before the first wave of pain hit her. Lucy felt her legs give out at the wave of pain and she gritted her teeth for the impact of the ground. Before she could hit however Natsu caught her around the waist. He spoke to her in gentle tones as Erza helped him take her back to the sick room. Erza quickly turned her head and barked out orders.

"Someone quickly go and get Porlyusica! Immediately! Someone else we'll need towels and hot water!" she yelled out. Erza and Natsu quickly rushed Lucy back to the room and laid her down on the bed. Lucy had small tears trailing down her face and she was breathing heavily. Natsu looked at her concerned.

"Luce, Lucy you doing okay?" he asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer. Lucy shook her head.

"It hurts" she whined. Erza appeared with a wet washcloth and set it on her forehead.

"It'll be okay Lucy, Porlyusica is on her way" she told her. Lucy couldn't help but smile a bit.

"The good thing is, the baby will be born on Christmas" Lucy said between her heavy breathing. Erza looked at her in surprise. She was right; it was Christmas Eve after all. Another wave of pain hit Lucy and she cried out, she tried to bite down on her lip to stop her pained yells but it did no good.

"Natsu" she spoke in a whisper. Him having of course heard her bent down.

"What is it Luce?" he asked. Lucy drew in a breath before letting out her anger.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME NATSU. YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN THIS IS OVER YOU HEAR ME?!" she hollered. Natsu flinched at her voice and reeled back from the bed. He gave her a horrified look before the door to the room opened. Porlyusica quickly entered the room and ordered everyone one out, all except Erza who she demanded help from. Natsu was reluctant to leave Lucy but went quickly when she yelled at him again. The door shut behind him and everyone was forced to wait.

The screams of pain got louder as time went on and it had everyone nervous. All the guild members gathered at the tables to wait for the new arrival of their family. Natsu was pacing back and forth, wanting to be with Lucy and yet not wanting to be in the room with her in fear of getting yelled at again. It has been hours since Lucy first went into labour and it was well into the night. It seemed to be another hour before the screams and hollering stopped suddenly. Silence filled the air as everyone held their breath. Natsu had stopped pacing to look in the direction of the sick room.

Suddenly a small baby's cry filled the air and everyone let out the breath they had been holding. Natsu's face spread into a grin and he took off down the hall to the room. He just about opened the door before it was opened form the inside and Erza came out. She smiled at Natsu and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's a healthy baby girl. Congrats Natsu" she told him before walking down the hall to tell the others. Natsu entered the room cautiously and saw Porlyusica packing up her things. His gaze was then drawn to Lucy in the bed holding a small bundle in her arms. He slowly walked to the side of the bed and sat down beside Lucy. She turned and smiled at him before shifting her arms so he could see the little girl. Natsu smiled down at her and kissed the top of Lucy's head.

"Natsu, meet little Chiyo" Lucy told him. Natsu reached out to the child with his hand and pulled the blanket down a bit to get a better view. Chiyo looked up at him, her eyes seemed to fix themselves on him and Natsu grinned.

"She looks like you Luce" Natsu told her. Lucy smiled.

"Yes but she has your smile" she said. Just then Chiyo let out a small laugh and reached her little hands up. Natsu and Lucy each took a small hand and little fingers wrapped around one of each of their fingers. Chiyo made small gurgling sounds and let out a smile that indeed, looked just like Natsu's.

No one really noticed until later, but Chiyo had been born right at midnight, on Christmas morning. She was the best Christmas gift either Natsu or Lucy could have received.

**So that's the end of this little story :3 I hope you enjoyed it. I couldn't quite decide on a name for little Chiyo so I got a friend to help me. I hope I picked a good name. Please R&R and tell me what you think.**


End file.
